Fort Steadfast
by PurpleMyste
Summary: Kel is maid of honour at Raoul and Buri, Yuki and Neal's double wedding. KD
1. a preperation

Lady Knight Keladry or Mindelan stood in front of a floor-length mirror that had been placed in her rooms, looking more like a lady than she had done in her entire life.

Clothed in a strapless floor-length, hot pink dress with flowing skirts, Kel was a picture of elegance.

Her dress was plain apart from the two inch thick border of red roses along the hem and on her right side there was a spilt that reached her knee. Her shoes, also a shade of hot pink, boasted an inch and a half of heel and were attatched to her feet by a couple of silver five millimeter wide straps near the front of her foot and around her ankle (the ankle straps were secured with a small silver buckle) that allowed full view of her rose coloured toe nails.

From the light given off from the candles on the 24 year olds desk you could see that her hair, which had been left to grow until it reached to just above her bosom, was secured in a strict bun that allowed only a few strands to fall down and frame her face perfectly. Her hair, usually a mousy brown, had been dyed with a special hair dye that her friend, Yuki, had gotten shipped over from the Yamani Isles, and had left Kel's hair a deep rosy red, matching her toes. The change of hair colour was not permenant of course, and would eventually wash out, Yuki had promised.

If you could look past her stunning hair, you would notice that above her dreamers hazel eyes, her eyelids bore a slight tinge of pink, as did her cheeks and lips, a reminder of Lalasas efforts to make her former mistress look her best for Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories Peak and Buriram Tourakom of the K'miri Hau Ma, Lady Yukimi Noh Diamoru and Sir Nealan of Queenscove's double wedding, at which Kel was to be the Maid of Honor for both parties.

Finally, Kel had a silver belt, one centimeter wide, which was long enough to wrap twice around her slim waist, on which hung her sword, Griffin, in a silver sheath.

Buri and Yuki, marrying into the Goldenlake and Queenscove families, could afford going all-out on their weddings but Kel was sure that those families' coffers were going to be drained for some time, considering what Kel had seen of the decorations and dresses that they had brought. Lalasa had made the dresses for less than she usually would have but she claimed that they were Kels friends and it was the least she could do, but they brides-to-be had tipped her generously and had refused to accept any of it back, saying that her dresses were worth every noble and more, (A/N noble as in money) causing rival seamstresses to go green with envy at the high praise that she received.

Kel was not all too thrilled about dressing up in all the pink finery but did not want to ruin her good friends wedding days. "You look lovely milady," Lalasa murmured, jolting Kel out of her thoughts. "How couldn't I, wearing something made by you?" Kel asked the older girl, smiling.

Lalasa picked up a delicately wrapped packet from Kel's desk. Carefully opening the packet, Lalasa drew out a small silver horse attached to a long chain. Kel gasped. "Don't say a word milady, I want you to have it and I won't accept no coin for it either. Think of it as an early midwinter present if you like." Lalasa said as she fastened the necklace around Kel's neck.

Reaching further into the folds of the tissue paper, Lalasa pulled out two small silver hoops, about four centimeters in diameter and proceeded to fasten them into Kel's ears, which had been pierced earlier that day and finally grabbed some thin silver bangles that soon adorned her left wrist. "Milady is ready to go," Lalasa announced as Kel turned to face her reflection again.

Kel smothered a gasp as she took in the court lady that stood in front of her. I actually look pretty in this dress, Kel thought. Immediately afterwards Kel shook her head at her folly – after all, who couldn't look pretty in a dress made by Lalasa? And no court lady wore a sword on her belt.

"Lalasa, I can't possibly accept all this," Kel protested.

"Nonsense milady, I would not have my dress shop now if it wasn't for you and I wouldn't have work that I love," retorted Lalasa as Kel hugged her. "I must be going now milady, to get a good seat. I'm sure you can make it there on your own," and with a parting smile, Lalasa closed the door behind her.

Kel sat down on her bed carefully, taking care not to spoil the finery that she wore.

A bell tolled in the distance and realizing that she would have to leave now if she were to get to the wedding on time so, sighing, she stood up again and made her way slowly to the door—she would look a right fool if she tripped over in her high heels, even if they were only low ones.


	2. the ceremony

The big double doors to Steadfasts former mess hall were flung open and the people sitting on the benches either side of the doors turned around to stare as Buri and Yuki emerged through them, creating an immediate hush.

The mess hall which usually contained two big long tables placed in the centre of the room but for the wedding the tables had been pushed to the sides of the mess and a long roll of carpet had been rolled out between the double doors and ruffly the middle of the hall where an altar now stood.

Anyone present would agree that the brides were a sight to behold, Dom included and being Neal's best man he had a pretty good view of the ceremony.

Buri's raven black hair flowed gently down her back, stopping just below her shoulders. Her dress was a deep red, the K'miri colour for luck,with three-quarter length sleeves that cuffed down to gently touch the ground and wide skirts with intricate gold embroidery adorning the sleeves, waist-line, neck-line and hem. In her hands she held a large bunch of scarlet roses tied by a long thin ribbon with a couple of small beads. Yuki's hair was braided tightly and coiled with silver pins at the top of her head. Her dress was a traditional Tortallan-style white dress like Buri's with Yamani luck signs embroidered in silver along the low neck-line, waist, sleeves and hem.

Both of the women's eyes sparkled in pure joy as they walked down the aisle to their husbands-to-be who looked equally joyful in their black suits (although Raoul was looking a bit annoyed about the suit).

Following a short way behind the women, earning a fair amount of stares Dom would later recall, the first known lady knight in centuries, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan walked, striding self-consciously down the aisle with her rose red hair.

Dom faintly registered that a couple of bridesmaids (not many since the wedding was taking place at a fort in wartime) walked behind the Maid of Honor, making their way down the aisle, but if asked later he wouldn't even have been able to tell you what colours they were wearing, as he had lost all means of breathing when Lady Kel had entered the hall (luckily no one noticed).

He was shocked to say the least, as last time he had seen her hair had not been as bright a red as the roses Buri held in her hands. Dom tried to recall if he had ever seen Kel in a dress before and came to the conclusion that if he had his lady knight hadn't been wearing such a revealing dress, he would surely remember if he had. He shook his head, he had long ago given up on trying to banish those types of thoughts from his mind, every time he tried and thought they had gone, he saw Kel in the practice courts or around New Hope and they came back larger than ever. Sighing wistfully he resigned himself to watching the ceremony unfold, knowing that she would never be his and made the mistake of looking at Kel, who now stood not far behind both Yuki and Buri who were holding their betrotheds hands and listening to the priest recite wedding vows, fiddling with the folds in her dress.

Even in that dress though, Dom thought awed, she looked nothing like a court lady, none of the court ladies that he had seen had had so much determination and confidence in their eyes and of course, no court lady would wear a sword at her waist either. She was a plain pretty but Dom had to try harder than he had ever had with a court lady to get her out of his mind.

Looking up he saw that Yuki and his cousin were kissing and beside them so were Raoul and Buri, marking the end of the ceremony.

------

Kel scolded herself, banishing Dom from her mind as the ceremony finished.

The happy couples were walking slowly down the aisle and as tradition required she was to walk down the aisle on the arm of the Best Man, although in this case Best Men. Kel smiled slightly and accepted the arms of Raouls best man, Gareth the younger of Naxen and Neals best man, Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, scolding herself yet again as she felt warmth flow through her body she accepted Dom's arm, telling herself yet again that he didn't like her and that they were just friends.


	3. a realisation

**Fort Steadfast - Chapter 3**

**A Realisation**

_**Summary: **Kel is maid of honour at Raoul and Buri, Yuki and Neal's double wedding. KD_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Do not happen to own any of this, apart from a few of the ideas and the wording :)_

_I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or very badly phrased parts in this chapter, but most of it was written at one in the morning... not the best time of the day for me ;) Nevertheless, i hope you enjoy reading it._

The pink champagne spiraled around the bottom of its glass almost silently as the hand that held its base swilled it gently, staring into its depths.

It was a distinctly odd wedding, Kel thought as she watched the bubbles twirl and dance. Raoul for once had decided to follow traditional ways, so the joint wedding followed many of the traditional Tortallan ways.Although Kel wasn't sure whether this was Buri and Yuki's influence, and if either of the grooms actually had any say in any part of the ceremony planning.

For instance, the married couple, or couples in this case, sharing the first dance. The second dance tradition, with the Maid of Honor and Best Man dancing with the married couple, was where it became a bit odd.

Kel had made it through the dance with her Best Men rather well, all things considered, although the amount of times she stumbled slightly after glancing up at sparkling blue eyes was a few too many for her liking.

She snorted loudly, causing ripples to float over the surface of the pink liquid. How was it that pink champagne managed to remind her so strongly of blue eyes and black hair? She wasn't entirely sure she hadn't lost her mind.

Trying to distract herself she glanced up under the lip of the beverage table and out across the mess hall/ballroom. That was another odd thing. A wedding during what was still war time, if war time that looked like it was going to settle down soon, at a war fort, was attended mostly by soldiers. Not many of these soldiers were woman, with the obvious consequence of the few females not being able to sit down for being whirled across the dance floor so much, and a distinct number of male couples - those that were too drunk to notice or care, and those who had been dared by their fellows (The men of the King's Own did not have the most imaginative sense of humour sometimes).

And of course there was the fact that one of the only females in attendance had found herself underneath a beverage table hiding from all the males in the room. In her defense, she had danced ten dances with members of the King's Own, and did no longer feel obliged to. Her feet hurt.

------

Domitan of Masbolle searched the room thoroughly with his eyes. It was impossible. None of the newlyweds would have let Kel escape from their party so early, and Kel would never think of leaving their wedding without saying goodbye first. But she was most definitely gone.

She was no where to be seen.

Dom's mood more downcast than it had been, he drooped over to the beverage table, intending to get immensely drunk to make up for the fact he hadn't even gotten to dance with her.

Well . . . okay he had, but that was completely different.

Dom's foot halted midair. Surely . . . No, Dom was certain that those were her shoes - the hot pink heels were rather distinctive. Tilting his head slightly to the side as he looked at the shoe peeking out from underneath the table. Now why was the Lady Knight hiding under a table?

------

Kel's heart stopped. She would recognize those shoes anywhere. And they seemed to be content with standing next to the beverage table. Oh no. Surely he hadn't noticed she was here, out of all the people that had come and gone since she had burrowed under the table. But, it seemed that those knees were bending . . . she couldn't think of another reason

------

Dom knelt down with a grin, looking into the startled hazel eyes that were most definitely under the beverage table. "Why, fancy meeting you here Lady Knight," he proclaimed.

He saw her overcome her shock, at which time she glowered at him, grabbed his arm and yanked him under the table, shuffling over as she did so. "What are you trying to do? Get me found out?" She hissed at him through gritted teeth, to which he smiled.

Noticing Kel's unstrapped sword by her side to make more room under he table, Dom followed suit setting his own by his side and wriggling his back into a comfortable position against the wall.

She just rolled her eyes as Dom made it obvious he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"So what brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Dom said wryly, staring out at the sea of dancing feet - although, if you asked him, most of them could hardly pass for dancing.

"Too many men," Kel replied truthfully, glancing at Dom out of the corner of her eye.

He grinned. "Men? What's wrong with men? We're dashing, smart, handsome, charming, witty, strong, and always pleasant to be around." Dom jested, puffing out his chest and flexing his muscles.

Kel's only response was to roll her eyes, yawning slightly as as she resumed her twirling of her glass.

"Drinking Keladry? I didn't think you liked the taste," Dom remarked. "I don't. However this champagne looks rather pretty in it's glass."

Dom laughed in surprise.

------

That, she decided was another odd thing about this wedding. Her noticing and doing things she usually wouldn't. Like, picking up the champagne that rested in her right hand, in its delicate glass, not to drink out of, as she liked neither the taste of most alcohol, nor the effect it had on her (a lose lose situation, as she thought of it), but rather to stare into the depths of its pinkness that oddly reminded her of her new companion, because it really did look lovely.

She stared up into the sergeant's blue eyes. Again an odd thing - that the of all people should be the one to find her in her hide away. But she supposed that some of the things she was counting as odd would not be noticed, or known by many people.

The blue eyes sparkled in the darkness beneath the table, and Kel was only too aware of the slight warmth of his breath against her cheek as he looked down at her from the small difference in their height.

------

Gods, she was beautiful. The thought flickered through his head, and without his brains say so, his heart commanded his head to lower itself so his lips could reach hers . . .

His brain tried frantically to take control of his limbs before it was too late. What was wrong with him? He couldn't kiss her! They were friends - he wouldn't want to lose that, it would be awful. Worse than seeing her everyday but not being able to hold her in his arms, or utter the words that were in his heart? Worse than eventually having to see her in another man's arms, and not being able to do a thing about it?

As his brain tried to process all of his confused thoughts that were warring with each other, he didn't have time to stop himself from reaching down and covering her lips with his, and wrapping his arms loosely around her waist.

------

Kel's startled eyes widened as Dom kissed her. _Kissed _her. Kissed _her. _Her brain had immense trouble taking in that piece of information. Just as she had recovered enough to respond warmly, Dom pulled roughly away.

------

It took a while, but eventually his panicked brain took control again, and he pulled away from Kel, perhaps more forcefully than he had intended.

"Kel. I am really sorry. Really." Dom tried to explain, completely mortified by what he had done. Then he realized - she had _kissed _him_ back_. Kissed _him_.

But what did that mean? Did she like him back? Or perhaps she just got lost in the moment. Oh gods, why did everything have to be so damn confusing?

------

Kel's immediate thought was that he was drunk. Why else would he behaved as such? What he was saying now made it sound like he didn't like her, so that ruled the most likable option out. He of all people knew that Kel wasn't a court lady to be toyed with. Another reason ruled out, unless he had taken leave of his senses and tried to toy with her emotions.

Well. The only other option she could think of must be right then - he was drunk. Urgh. But he hadn't _tasted _of alcohol. . .

Kel shook her head slightly. "It's okay Dom."

His relieved expression was caught by her before she turned back to surveying the converted mess hall.

------

Dom almost sighed with relief. He hadn't just lost her friendship, a reason to be thankful.

Just as he thought he had taken over the situation, and had it under control, his heart took control again and he blurted out, "I love you, Kel."

Hi heart stopped beating. No, no, no, no! He could not have just said that.

------

Little did he know her heart had stopped beating, and she was having difficulty finding air to breathe.

He could not have just said that. Her ears must be hearing things. That's right, hearing things she wished to happen, instead of what was going on in reality. Either that, or he really was drunk.

"Wh- Wha- What?" She managed to finally get out.

She turned her head in time to catch a blush fire across Dom's cheeks, and he looked down in what appeared to be a shy manner at his lap.

------

Would she make him say it again? With his brain in control again, he didn't know if he had the nerve to repeat it now, although his previous words gave him little choice - he could hardly deny it now, could he?

"You heard me Kel," Dom said quietly, his voice quivering slightly with the effort it took him to say the words. "I love you."

He heard a snort in reply, it seemed Kel had overcome her obvious shock rather better than he himself had. "Your drunk," she accused him flatly.

He looked up at her in surprise. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you must be."

"No, I am not. I've only had one glass of champagne - trust me, it takes a lot more than that to get me sloshed."

------

She looked at him sharply,willing to believe his claim, as he neither looked, smelt or tasted drunk. She was willing to debate whether or not he was acting drunk or not."

"Well then Domitan that is a cruel joke to play on somebody, especially a friend," she replied, grabbing her sword and making to go out of her hiding place and escape his presence, until a hand on her arm stopped her. She whirled around to glare at him.

"Please Kel. You have to believe me. I would never lie about something like that," he told her, somewhat desperate at this point.

"Then your telling the truth," she ask, peering carefully into his face, ready to try and decipher if he lied or not when he answered her query.

"Yes," was all he said, simply looking her straight in the eyes. Kel could see nothing but honesty betrayed in his eyes, and it wasn't like the Dom she knew to joke like this about something of the sort.

So she replied in kind. "In that case, Domitan or Masbolle."

He looked at her hopefully.

"I have to admit i like you rather a lot too," she finished, throwing all caution into the wind, and planting another kiss on his lips.


	4. out in the open

**Fort Steadfast - Chapter 4**

**Out In The Open  
**

_**Summary: **Kel is maid of honour at Raoul and Buri, Yuki and Neal's double wedding. KD_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Do not happen to own any of this, apart from a few of the ideas and the wording :)_

Kel looked up the short distance at the underside of the beverage table. It was a large wooden table, with rather large knots in places, which she noticed for the first time since she had chosen the shelter for her hiding place.  
She glanced back down, to the tousled black hair whose owner currently held her in his arms. She smiled, lights dancing in her eyes as he stared at her.

He kissed her again, whisking away all thoughts of table tops and knots in its wood as she responded passionately.

-------

He drew away from lips, resting his forehead against hers, never wanting to let her out of his arms. He fully was expecting to wake up now, for the dream to be over, and to have to face the reality of Kel never going to return his affections- but until that happened, he was content to enjoy his really nice dream, with Kel in his arms.

Although, if it was all just a dream (although, at the moment he daren't suppose it wasn't) he thought it rather odd that he had chosen to confess his love for her under a beverage table at his commander's wedding. Usually he made his dreams more romantic.

"Would you honour me with a dance, soldier?" He heard Kel murmur softly to him.

"The honour would most certainly be all mine," Dom replied with a grin, taking her hand and leading her out of their little cave. Well, romantic setting or not, this was certainly his best dream, usually they ended just as he was about to kiss her.

------

All Neal could do was stare in shock (although, if you asked some of his friends, they would probably say that's all he usually did) as he watched his cousin emerge from underneath the beverages table, trailing his best friend by the hand.  
He wouldn't be surprised later when Yuki told him his jaw actually dropped open in surprise, as the joined in the couples on the dance floor, swaying from side to side.

His best friend and his cousin.

Really? He would never have guessed that Kel returned his cousin's affections (because, although until this moment, no one, especially not Neal, had suspected Kel of liking the sergeant, but anyone who had seen Dom around her, or talking about her, knew he had fallen hard).

Neal smiled, and whisked his wife onto the dance floor. His wife. He took extreme pleasure in saying it to himself.

------

"Are you sure?" Dom asked her again hesitantly, to which she rolled her eyes.

"I mean, if you aren't, you just have to say so, if you really don't lo -" he was cut off, as Kel pressed her hands on his shoulders, and reached up a few inches to meet his lips in a kiss-an effective method of shutting him up, that Kel took great pleasure in executing.

This, however, also stopped them from dancing, and they were also now in the middle of the dance floor. This may have caused problems, of them getting in the way of the other dancers, but the other couples had stopped dead in shock.

The men of the King's Own took seconds to recover, filling the hall with whoops and cat calls.


End file.
